Sonic vs Superman
Sonic vs Superman is ZackAttackX's one hundred and twenty-fifth DBX. Sonic vs Superman.png|ZackAttackX Animal Goku vs Supes (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Sonic vs Superman Updated.png|ZackAttackX (Updated) Goku vs Superman 3.png|HumbleMorgana Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs DC Comics! Two of the most iconic fictional protagonists in history - will Sonic's speed and skill be enough to bring down the Man of Steel? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Justice League Watchtower - DC Comics. (Cues Dust: An Elysian Tail OST - Twin Souls) Superman looked at the mysterious gems, which were contained in a glass container. They seemed to generate immense power when near each other, almost like they controlled time and space itself. What were they? Where did they come from? It was agreed by the rest of the Justice League that they were to be kept in the Watchtower for safekeeping - if they were to fall into the wrong hands, the result would be disastrous. The door then opened and a blue figure strolled in. "So that's where they got to." the intruder said, dashing towards the gemstones. Superman quickly stepped in front and blocked him. "How did you get in here?" he demanded to know. Sonic shrugged. "Uhh... through the door?" Sonic replied, eyes fixed on the Chaos Emeralds. "Huh. Nice collection. But I need to take them back now." he said, slowly approaching the case. Again, Superman stood firm. "I'm afraid I can't let you simply leave with these gems. We do not know their potential yet." he said sternly. (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST - Eltnum's Theme) Sonic smirked. "Well I do." he said, dashing around Superman and shattering the glass container and grabbing the emeralds. He then began to transform into Super Sonic. "Want me to show you?" Superman braced himself - he didn't like this idea, but it seems he didn't have an alternative option. HERE WE GO! Sonic flew towards Superman at blinding speed, and Superman attempted to meet him head on with a right hook. Sonic vanished instantly and reemerged behind his foe and kicked him in the back of the head. As Superman staggered forward, Sonic struck him in the spine with several Homing Attacks, sending the Man of Steel towards the wall. Sonic then charged up a Spin Dash and hurled himself towards the superhero. Superman anticipated this and caught the hedgehog in his hands, tossing him aside. Sonic bounced off the wall and fell right back into Superman's striking range. The superhero planted multiple punches into Sonic's gut before punting him through the wall of the watchtower and into outer space. The Man of Steel pursued, firing a beam of heat from his eyes, which Sonic took full on. Sonic flipped away and flew back towards Superman. The two began to trade punches and kicks before engaging in a grapple lock. "Not bad, Goldilocks." Superman grunted, struggling for possession. Sonic smirked. "You're not half bad either." he replied. Superman began to charge up a beam of heat from his eyes once more, but this time, Sonic vanished and the beam missed completely. Sonic appeared above Superman and flew down at him with a heel kick. Superman read through this though and grabbed Sonic by the leg. "Whoa!" the hedgehog exclaimed, surprised at the Man of Steel's prediction. Superman then swung Sonic around several times, dizzying him before tossing him towards the moon. Superman followed, striking the hedgehog in the gut over and over as they approached the moon. Sonic crashed spine first into the moon, but grabbed Superman's arm as he attempted another attack. "Not this time!" he taunted, kneeing Superman in the gut then somersault kicking him in the chin, blasting him upwards. Sonic then charged up a large amount of Chaos energy and flew up at Superman like an arrow of light, dealing massive damage to the superhero. Superman spun back around and focused, spotting Sonic making his way back down. He used his freeze breath to slow the hedgehog down. But that's all it did. Sonic still powered through and swatted Superman in the cheek with a roundhouse kick. He then rushed at his opponent gain and uppercutted him in the chin before releasing a blast of Chaos power from his palm into Superman's chest. Superman was sent careening across space, soaring towards the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. Superman recovered and Sonic appeared in front of him. Superman grabbed a large asteroid and hurled it at Sonic, who caught it and broke it apart in his hands. But Superman used this opening and punched Sonic in the ribs to stop him in his tracks. The Man of Steel then unloaded with several strikes before grabbing the hedgehog by his neck and dragging him along the asteroid belt, bouncing his opponent's head off of the large asteroids surrounding them. He then blasted Sonic with a beam of heat from his eyes, which knocked him away. Sonic hit hard against an asteroid, but stood firm and cast more blasts of Chaos energy at the approaching Superman. Superman raised his arms to block the blasts as he approached Sonic. With the distance closed, he punched for the hedgehog, who teleported away in time, and Superman's punch reduced the asteroid to nothing but dust. "I hate that hedgehog..." Superman muttered to himself. Sonic reappeared amidst the dust and rubble. "I heard that!" Sonic snapped, striking Superman in the chin with an uppercut. Sonic flew up to follow up with a Homing Attack, but Superman spun around on the spot with his arms outstretched, catching Sonic with a lariat to swat him away. Superman fired a beam of heat at Sonic, who answered by charging up a beam of Chaos power, which he cast and met Superman's attack halfway, resulting in a large explosion, sending both combatants scattering. The fight spilled back towards Earth's moon - Sonic being the one to recover first. He cast another beam of Chaos at Superman, who maneuvered away in time, allowing it to dissipate harmlessly. Superman then blasted a beam of heat from his eyes, which Sonic dodged in the nick of time. He swung for Superman's face with a right hook, which Superman blocked with his left arm. Superman attempted to capitalise with a kick to the chest, but Sonic curled up into a ball to dodge. Then Sonic went to tackle Superman with a Spin Dash, which Superman caught in his hands again. The Man of Steel attempted to use his freeze breath to freeze the hedgehog in place, but Sonic teleported behind Superman again. The superhero saw this one coming and tuned 180 degrees and raised his arms to block Sonic's kick and answer back with his own kick to the gut, followed by a sideways axehandle, swatting Sonic away. Sonic didn't stay away for long though and rushed back towards Superman at rapid speed. Superman did the same, and the two traded a punch that caused a large explosion. (Cues Tension: Silver and Shadow - Sonic 06) The energy sent a shockwave around the surrounding area... which also sent the moon on a collision course with the Earth! Sonic and Superman, still dazed after the last exchange, continued to face down with each other, until Superman heard the sound of panic from the planet below. He turned his head towards the Earth and saw the effects of his battle, and the moon approaching the planet. "NO!" he exclaimed, flying down towards the moon to try and stop it. "Uh oh." Sonic realised, rushing down to help Superman out. The two caught the moon, but were only able to keep it in place momentarily, both fatigued after their fight. "We're not... strong enough... to keep it from destroying the Earth." Superman growled, straining to push the moon back. "Thanks for the... vote of confidence." Sonic uttered back, also having difficulty. The moon then began to burn up, sending both Superman and Sonic scattering. Superman growled as he recovered and went to grab onto the moon once again. Sonic did the same, and the two continued to try and hold the celestial body back. "I've got it. Stand back." Sonic instructed, to Superman's surprise. "What? You can't possibly hold this thing back on your own." he replied. Sonic smirked. "Or maybe I've been hiding one more trick from you. Now do as I say and stay back." he said. Reluctantly, Superman moved away from Sonic and the moon, and Sonic began to charge up his Chaos energy. "Chaos... Control!" The moon vanished immediately and reappeared in it's neutral position. The destruction back on the planet slowly began to cease, and everything slowly began to return to normal. (Cues Shadow the Hedgehog OST - Finale) Sonic's super form expired after and Sonic let out a huge sigh of relief. "Phew. Just in time." he said. Superman approached him again. "Very impressive." he said. Sonic smiled. "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." Sonic chuckled. Superman nodded. "After a performance like that, I feel confident in letting you keep the emeralds. I apologize for challenging you like that." he continued. Sonic shrugged. "Meh, no harm done. But don't expect me to pay for a new wall for your base - that was your doing." Superman smiled. "That may take a while - I'm on a reporter's salary after all." he said. The two then shook hands before heading their separate ways. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Sonic vs DC themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Sega vs DC themed DBXs